


"I'll Take You Home."

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bloody Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Violence, Violent Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...something's wrong with me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll Take You Home."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:THIS CONTAINS RAPE,UNDERAGE SEX,ANAL SEX,PEDOPHILA AND THE ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE OF A CHILD’S GENTIALS (ALSO MANPULIATION).IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR BRINGS BACK MEMORIES OR TRIGGERS SOMETHING,I ADVISE NOT TO READ THIS.THIS IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!!!!IF I COULD GO ANY LOUDER,LET ME KNOWWW!

Remembering that day,That day when I was only the age of 5 years old made me sick to my stomach. Now I was of the age of 23 years old and still remembering the horrid and disgusting memories of that day on the 4th of July. 

I sat at the dining table,sipping silently on my coffee as I looked at the roses in the vase that was the centerpiece of the table and I just couldn’t take my eyes off them. I continued to stare at them as the events played out right infront of my eyes.

_[Graphic Rape is Present,Procced with extreme,EXTREME caution.]_

_I stood there,as a watcher,a viewer of the event that was about to happen infront of my eyes. It was summer of ’05…Everyone was excited and happy at the park,Everyone grilling up hotdogs,hamburgers and serving food to those who decided to join in on the festivities. I was only 5 years old. I was on the swings with my friend,Deshawn on the second swing besides me and we were talking about the fireworks and the plans for us to get to stay up late that night when he came over to spend the night at my house,my mom and dad and his mom and dad approved and they were over not too far away from us grilling up something for us to eat later…_

_I stood behind the weeping willow tree,only watching as my younger self swung and conversed with my best friend as we were soo excited about the sleepover and the fireworks then I looked over to the bench,a man in a grey business suit with a red tie and a newspaper held up to his face and he had a little red handkerchief in his jacket pocket._

_I heard my younger self say, “Deshawn,wanna go over to the Thompsons and ask Joshua if he wants to play hide and seek with us?”_

_Deshawn nodded, “First we gotta go ask my mom and dad first.”_

_“Okay,Cool with me,I gotta ask mine too.”I said before we both got off the swing and ran over to our parents who currently talking._

_I watched as the man with the newspaper slowly peer over it and look at my younger self and Deshawn and then he lifted his newspaper back up._

_‘Sick bastard…’I thought in my head as I moved away from the willow tree and I made it over to the weeping mary,hiding behind it and watching as I asked and my mom and Deshawn’s mom agreed._

_I watched,slow motion as I watched my younger self run past the man who watched me run past him as we ran down the pathway towards were the Thompson’s were having their grill and set-up._

_I manvuered myself from behind the tree and I walked slowly with my hood over my head as I shoved my hands into my pockets and I walked down the path,looking at the man at the same time,luckily no one could see me. I was just a observer,a viewer._

_Then he got up and I moved out of the way,watching him walk slowly and calmly down the pathway._

_My younger self made it to the Thompsons and I got Joshua to play with me and Deshawn for a while as I watched us hide in different places._

_I watch as the memory wavered and then resorted to the when the man came onto me and I watched in the darkness,my eyes glancing over the scene. It was nearing the evening and Me and Deshawn were about to sit and watch the fireworks with our parents then the man stopped me and Deshawn._

_I watched as my younger self frown and look at the man, “Sir,We aren’t looking for our parents,I know where mine are so does my friend.”_

_“But I could take you to them.”He said and I watched as my younger self and Deshawn,slowly back away and I heard myself say , “My mom always told me not to talk to strangers.”_

_“But I’m not a stranger…”He said and then that’s when me and Deshawn both bolted and we saw him following us and we immediately agreeded on splitting up. I went left and he went right. It was dark and the street lights were on now as I didn’t hear any footsteps behind me but that didn’t mean he wasn’t behind me._

_I ghosted alongside my younger self,watching as my young self ran as hard as I could then I knew I was lost as soon as I didn’t see anymore lights or hear any cheers or happiness._

_I was in the darkest part of the park and all was quiet…I could hear my heartbeat thrumming in my ears and my heart racing._

_Then I saw him. He was standing near the lamp post then he whipped around and he looked dead at me and I,though a observer,shouted out, “Run the other way!”_

_My young self looked around and selected the route that lead to my capture. I rushed after him as I watched the man run after him and watched as I was pinned into a corner…_

**[The Graphic Rape Descripation will not be placed into bold words,no italics.]**

**I watched in horror as I screamed and fought to be freed as the man smirked,his suit half off and his arms wrapped tightly around my body as I screamed louder, “HELPPP!!!!”**

**He covered my mouth and my eyes were wild with nervousness and fear then I managed to give him a firm kick in the groin and I caused him to release me and I scrambled away but then he gained himself and ran after me,capturing me and whispering into my ear, “It’ll hurt worst when you run..”He grasped my crotch and I screamed muffledly, “Trying to scream just makes it worser and worser.”**

**I looked at his black eyes and he ripped me off my clothes and I screamed,kicking and scratching as I tried to get away then he forced me into the grass and he grasped my barely adult cock as he stroked it and moaned as it grew hard and just watched as my young self had tears going down my face then I watched my young self scream as the man grasped my ass then he slid in,his dick too big,too unknown,too painful as I saw blood welling at the entrance and he started to fuck me and I couldn’t scream no more…**

**“Stop it…STOP IT!STOP IT!STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!”I screamed though they couldn’t hear me as I watched as my young self screamed then blood and semen soon coated my abused and purple ass then I saw semen on my stomach and he smirked. I could remember the pain…**

**“Why me?Why me?!!!!”I screamed then suddenly my world went black,everything now a blur,a memory that would forever and always will scar me for life...**

~

I jolted myself back into the present,the roses looking as if they were dying slowly. They looked so pretty eariler. Then I felt anger just shoot up my back,my spine and my body. I got up from the table abruptly and I rushed over to the kitchen and I looked over to the knife stand. I was in a blind rage,nothing could stop me..All I felt was pain…revenge…my young life taken away from me that day.

 I pulled out the chef’s knife,the blade thick and sharp and I panted heavily and I looked at the clock.6:00 pm..The exact same time I was molested…My breath quicken,my heart raced and andreline was guiding me… If I was to find this guy…I was going to gut his intenstines out of his stomach and castrate his sick preverted mind,shove his damn dick down his throat and watch him choke on it while he died…I wanted him to pay for scarring my life…then only then will my five year old self would be at peace…

I made it to the park and I saw someone walking down the sidewalk,my knife secreted in my jacket as I noticed the suit.Noticed the way he swayed and walked.Then I watched as a young girl,at least 10 years old walk past him and he turned around with interest and then he started to trail her. I pulled out my knife then I walked up behind him and grabbed him immediately and I covered his mouth as I silenced him and whispered into his ear, “It’ll hurt worse if you run..”

I felt his heart race then I stabbed him over and over again,blood splattering the concerate as I savagely stabbed him several times then I turned him over and I saw his familiar face as he coughed up blood and I sighed,blood on my face and I looked him as he breathed out, “Y-You..”

“Yeah…It’ll hurt worser if you scream.”I said and his black eyes widen as I stabbed him viciously in the chest then I sliced open his stomach and I removed his stomach and liver from his body and I cut up through the chest and towards the heart where I ripped his heart out of his chest and threw it to the ground,blood all over my hands and my white t-shirt as I smirked grimacely,stabbing his heart then returning to removing the rest of his organs from his body then I heard the sound of firecrackers going of in the air and the shout of, “Happy 4th of July!!!”

I chuckled darkly,feeling satisfied and satiated then I cut across his face,cutting his tongue out of his mouth then I cut off his dick and I grabbed it and shoved it down his bloody throat and I sliced across his body viciously,blood practically painting the whole sidewalk,his body parts parctically all over the ground and I then being in a blind rage dug into the hole in his head and I ripped his skull out of his head,along with his brain and brain stem and I chuckled as I looked at the bloody skull that contained his brain and I smashed it into the ground and I took his skull out of his head and I sliced through the parting middle of the brain and I watched as blood and membranes covered the place then I heard walking and I immediately dashed away,leaving the dissected body parts behind except for his heart,which I wanted to keep as a little souvenir….

Now my 5 year old self could rest in peace.

 


End file.
